Retazos de la vida
by Kaoru Black
Summary: También tienen sus momentos especiales en éstas cálidas fiestas, independiente que hayan o no regalos de por medio. Existen muchísimas formas de pasar la época navideña. Multi-personaje.
1. Propuesta

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.  
Éste fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación: FORO".

::

Montgomery Uno.

El momento decisivo ha llegado. Es ahora o nunca. ¿Quién dice que pedirle a su novia que sea su esposa es fácil?

::

Está caminando en círculos en su habitación mientras recita lentamente cada palabra que ha escrito hace cinco minutos, tan alterado se encuentra que ha tomado el tiempo. Intenta normalizar su respiración diciéndose una y otra vez que es completamente normal, que en algún momento tienen que dar el siguiente paso; pero es más complejo de lo que ha creído.

No sabe por qué pero olvida lo que le dirá a su novia.

Es sólo una línea, cuatro pequeñas palabras. ¿Cómo no va a recordarlas? Desde hace una semana que las ha ensayado, que ha tratado mencionárselas pero es en vano; por lo que ha pensado que la solución más práctica es darle un paquete, con el pequeño anillo de compromiso guardado en el objeto. La excusa que tiene es por Navidad, quiere hacerlo antes que se acabe; para que al menos tengan un buen recuerdo de ésa festividad. No es que se queje, pero en la fiesta que es en la casa de ella casi ni estuvieron juntos –con gente interrumpiendo de manera constante– ninguno se ha quejado; es normal que la familia se abrace por la festividad. En parte, también, se halla empeñado en ejecutarlo antes que culmine la celebración.

Y ésa expresión es la complementaria, es vital. Si no, ¿qué ha de pensar cuando vea el anillo? Segurísimo que supondrá que es una joya más, sin encontrarle el valor especial que le da; en realidad, tampoco la ha de culpar. No es glamorosa, ni siquiera medianamente costoso; es sencilla el decorado que rodea la gema, de un diamante corriente –o eso dijo el vendedor– que no reluce mucho. Ni ella ni él son materialistas, empero, supone que debió de haberse esforzado en ahorrar más dinero.

Cambiando de tema, vuelve a pronunciarlo:

¿ _Quieres ser mi esposa?_

Mira impaciente la puertezuela, esperando a que se abra. La está esperando en su habitación, es el único sitio de la casa que respetan los invitados; ya que es imposible saber si la mujer se está vistiendo o sólo quiere mantenerla de esa forma. De todos modos, le resulta beneficioso ahora. Se sienta murmurándolo en repetidas ocasiones, probando con diferentes tonalidades: con coraje, románticamente, con duda, con efusividad…

Profiere un gemido lastimero.

¿Tan complicado es proponerle matrimonio a la mujer que ama?

« _Mejor cambio de idea, o sino obtendré el mismo resultado_ —piensa Montgomery, decaído. Sus ojos enfocan el suelo— _. En verdad la amo pero, ¿estaré dudando que ella sienta lo mismo por mí? Es ridículo, de lo contrario no habría aceptado ser mi novia_ —sacude la cabeza para sacarse esa absurda suposición— _. ¿O yo seré demasiado cobarde para pedírselo? Eso tiene más sentido. ¡No!, ¡Montgomery no desistas! Piensa, ¿cómo le haré?_ »

Ladea la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, incapaz de solucionarlo.

Otra vez que ha errado.

—Te amo, cariño. Y quiero que seas mi esposa —dice en voz baja, al momento en que un brillo de tristeza inunda sus ojos—. Y también quiero que lo escuches.

—Ya lo hice.


	2. Incomprensión

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

::

Patrick "Paddy" Fulbright.

La primera navidad de Patrick con su hermano menor no es la mejor, porque todo el mundo quiere más a Shaun que a él.

::

Patrick está encerrado en la alcoba de su hermana mayor, sabiendo que nadie se le ocurrirá buscarlo ahí, si es que se han percatado de su ausencia; lo duda, honestamente, todos parecen más encantados con el pequeño bebé inútil que lo único que hace es bien es babear a todos… y entrometerse en dónde no lo llaman. Al principio le agradó su hermano pequeño, también le mimó pero desde que todo el mundo parece quererlo más que a él le ha tenido aversión; no lo quiere cerca suyo, no quiere saber nada de ése intruso –ignorará su nombre por largo rato, hasta que sus padres decidan devolverlo al hospital–.

Lo peor de todo es que él ha recibido más regaños por los desazones del pequeño infante: que ha tenido que ser más cuidadoso, haber cerrado la puerta de la habitación, quítale ése tenedor, no dejes que se lleve el crayón a la boca… ¿Es su niñero o lo que se le parezca? ¡No! Sólo es Patrick, el ignorado por su familia; al menos agradece que su hermana no haya caído en el encanto del bebé bueno para nada. Aunque le hubiese sorprendido si llega a prestarle uno solo de sus Simios Arcoíris, aún recuerda el jalón de pelo que le dio por haberse atrevido a ensuciarle uno.

A veces Francine parece demasiado mimada y mandona.

—Paddy —dice, para su horror, Francine, quien está recargada en el marco de su habitación. Con el rostro ceñudo y sus ojos entrecerrados. Oh, no. Tendrá una buena hinchazón en su pobre cabecita—, te doy cinco segundos para que desaparezcas de _mi_ dormitorio, sapo horrible.

—No soy ningún sapo horrible —refunfuña Patrick. ¿Por qué papá tuvo regalarle ése muñeco?, lo malo es que ni siquiera la nieve logró encubrir al muñeco cuando lo arrojó por la ventanilla del auto— y menos me iré —se cruza de brazos, advierte la mirada peligrosa de la niña—. No quiero presenciar cuando el bebé ponga la estrellita en la copa del árbol —bufa. Natural que el pequeño intruso se lleve ése privilegio.

Ella lo mira, fijamente. A los minutos, le dice:

—Sé lo que sientes —Patrick le observa, sin entender a qué se refiere—, yo también te tuve envidia cuando eras un renacuajo —se pone pensativa un momento—… más que ahora —Patrick le manda una mirada cansada, no tienes ganas para soportarla así que se levanta— ¡Quédate ahí —le grita, provoca que se tense; pronuncia el apodo de Patrick, ése que dice cuando se enoja con él—, sapo horrible!

—Creí que querías que me fuera —murmura.

Francine es muy complicada.

—Ignoraré eso —gruñe—. Lo que te diré es que nadie te detesta, zonzo, aunque no lo parezca —dice apartando su vista, no sabe por qué toma el papel de hermana que consuela a su hermano pequeño, ella no tiende a hacerlo—. ¡Pero si no te vas en éste preciso instante te arrepentirás, sapo horrible!

Ésa sí es su hermana.

Y huye.


	3. Serenidad

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

::

Laura Limpin.

Laura va ayudar a su madre con las invitaciones pero no ha contado con dos factores: son varias tarjetas y su propio temperamento.

::

La ve tan ocupada escribiendo, de forma constante. Redacta una línea –le parece que es la misma que se encuentra en la carta anterior– y deja el objeto en una pila que está a uno de sus costados. Sus coletas se ladean al tiempo en que lo hace su cabeza, debe de ser imperativo para que no haya nada más desde el almuerzo. Papá le ha comentado que no puede salir a jugar afuera porque todos sus abrigos se están lavando, alegando también que puede contraer un catarro a causa de la nieve. Las vacaciones de navidad son bonitas, sí, cuando no está encarcelada en su propia casa.

—Mamá —llama a la mujer, quien la contempla por breves segundos antes de continuar con su labor—, ¿para qué es eso? Yo quiero merendar.

—… De acuerdo —accede tras varios segundos, la niña sonríe encantada. Cada vez que quiere algo lo obtiene y le fascina—, espera aquí —medio ordena mamá abandonando su recamara—. Respecto a la pregunta: estoy colocando la dirección de las cartas, para que le lleguen a nuestros vecinos —explica antes de cruzar la puerta.

« _Ayudaré a mamá, se ve divertido_ —piensa sentándose en la silla, coge la pluma y copia el destinatario— _. Me pregunto cuántas serán._ »

La respuesta le llega cuando pone lo mismo no en una, ni dos, ni siquiera tres… Lleva alrededor de once veces copiando lo mismo, en el mismo lugar; para su disgusto personal, las cartas parecen que no terminarán pronto. Se considera una niña medianamente tolerante pero –hasta ella– tiene su límite. Y como acabe ésta y siga otra, su paciencia se agotará.

Siente un fuerte tic en sus labios, levantándose del asiento deja la pluma y su escritura también se detiene. Se encorva, la coloración de sus ojos comienza a variar; su vestido se altera y su estatura es visiblemente alta.

Acaba de aparecer Malvadolescente.

Lo cual solo puede significar una sola palabra: destrucción. En grandes proporciones.

* * *

Laura se halla bajando hacia la cocina, dando pequeño saltos y tarareando una canción. Ha elegido no volver a ayudar a mamá con las invitaciones navideñas –las cuales quedaron completamente destrozadas– ya que no posee las ganas para estar mucho rato y que nunca acaben; no, de eso se puede seguir encargando mamá. Ve a papá ponerse el abrigo, ¿eso significará que sus ropas se han secado?, valdrá la pena preguntárselo.

—Papá…

—No, Laurita, no están secos —interrumpe a la niña, con cierta duda—. Y no puedes venir: es una reunión del trabajo.

« _Es un entero fastidio_ —piensa Laura despidiéndose de papá— _: primero no saldré a jugar, me aburrí con esas invitaciones y ahora es papá el que sí sale. Quisiera hacer algo más. ¡Ya sé!, mamá todavía debe estar haciendo mi merienda, veré si la puedo ayudar en algo._ »

Al parecer, sigue queriendo hacer su buena acción del día. Pero, ha vuelto a ignorar un pequeño e –aparentemente– insignificante detalle: su propio temperamento.

Descubrirá que cocinar toma mucho tiempo.


	4. Confort

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

::

Harvey McKenzie.

En ocasiones, él necesita que lo consuelen. Y puede ignorar que deteste que le pongan un dedo encima cuando Rachel acude a su ayuda..

::

No le gusta ése, es demasiado rosa para su gusto.

Así que poniéndose de puntitas trata de alcanzar el pequeño lazo que su hermana ha puesto en una de las ramas, estira su mano pero ni así lo logra; haciendo un puchero, repite la misma acción. Después de tres intentos fallidos, se sienta en posición de flor de loto; mirando mal al árbol decorado. ¿¡Cómo se atreve a ser más alto que él?! ¿Qué no entiende que así Harvey no puede quitar los adornos que no le agradan?, alguien debe de reducirlo de tamaño. O mínimo haber comprado uno que alcanzase a verle la copa, sin tener que alzar su cabecita.

—Te _deteto,_ árbol de _patotilla_ —dice Harvey, que a sus cuatro años es un poco bajo para su edad— ¡Juguetes! —exclama mirando una caja, en la que perfectamente cabe si se mete en él; con renovada alegría, da un salto incorporándose y corre lo más rápido que puede.

No avanza tanto ya que termina en el suelo; sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras se muerde el labio, sintiendo un fuerte dolor ahí. A parte de desaprobar el árbol, ahora también el piso se ha ganado ése sentimiento; a parte de haber hecho que se caiga, ha provocado que lastime las comisuras de sus labios. Es injusto, él sólo ha querido llegar al cofre. Sin poder retenerlo por más tiempo, emite fuertes gritos que se oyen en toda la sala de estar.

Una niña –de nueve años– entra en la habitación, con el peine atascado en su enredado cabello. Ella se encamina rápidamente hacia el niñito, dudando un momento si darle un abrazo para reconfortarlo; Harvey ha estado reacio –desde que aquel perro le mordió la mano, aunque antes lo acarició sin ningún problema– y mamá le ha contado que algunos animales se llevan mal, claro ejemplo el de los perros con los gatos. No le gustan los felinos, por su culpa Harvey odia que lo toquen. Ni siquiera mamá le da los besitos de las buenas noches, ésta es la peor época navideña que Rachel ha tenido.

« _No sé qué hacer_ —piensa, acercándose más a su hermanito—. _¿Cómo lo tranquilizo?, tengo que encontrar la forma de ayudarlo. No soporto verlo así._ »

Tiene que intentarlo, aunque Harvey le diga que se aleje. Le pone lentamente una de sus manos en el hombro de Harvey, quien se voltea. Luego sucede algo que no se ha esperado.

— ¡ _Hemana_! —Exclama Harvey, con los ojos llorosos— ¡ _Abazo_! —le pide con tono lastimero. Puede ignorar que odia que le pongan un dedo encima, necesita que Rachel acuda en su rescate. Quiere le dé un besito en la rodilla, porque ahí le duele más; quiere que lo mime, como antes del incidente.

—Ya pasó, hermanito —dice, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Harvey no duda en acurrucarse en su pecho—. Ves —le limpia las lágrimas—, no hay nada porqué llorar.

—Sí —contradice el pequeñín—. Eso —señala el árbol.

Rachel ríe, quitará el adorno.

::

 **Harvey McKenzie es el nombre verdadero de Número 363. Sabiendo que tiene hafefobia (aversión a que lo toquen) me vino genial que una de las palabras fuese "gritos", así es como imagino que Harvey acabó teniendo hafefobia.**

 **Y me enterneció cuando escribí que Harvey quería que Rachel lo abrazara.**


	5. Favoritismos

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

::

Steve.

No importa la edad que tenga, a él sigue gustándole ésa película en la época navideña.

::

La primera vez que ve la película tiene cinco años.

Están pasándola por la televisión y le llama la atención aquel adulto que viste completamente de amarillo; el último villancico que cantan le divierte muchísimo, en su infantil mente se dice que la niña ha sido muy ingeniosa.

No reacciona cuando mamá le dice que vaya a cenar, ni siquiera le toma importancia cuando papá comenta que ya tiene un nuevo animal favorito; ¿lo tiene?, claro que sí. Jorge es bastante hilarante en el momento en que hace que nieve usando detergente y una cajita blanca. Se entristece al observar que su plan ha salido mal.

— _Pobecito_ —dice compadeciéndose de Jorge—. _Tendlá_ que volverlo a intentar —menciona hacia mamá, quien asiente de acuerdo.

—Pero lo logrará —dice papá, revolviéndole la cabellera—. No te preocupes, es bastante obstinado.

No sabe qué es obstinado.

Pero sí concuerda en que lo ha conseguido.

¡Muy lindos dibujitos!

* * *

Tiene trece años cuando ve a un helicóptero en la juguetería, ¿por qué espera encontrar una cachorrita corriendo con un niño sosteniendo una correa? Sacude su cabeza para ignorar los ridículos pensamientos que posee, qué tontería. Al avanzar espera toparse con más cuestiones que –poco a poco– pierden todo el sentido. Al pasar por un aparador, en lugar de las guirnaldas y de las bolitas decoradas y pintadas –generalmente de rojo y verde–, siente que le queda mejor si tuviese a un muñeco de nieve usando una camiseta veraniega.

« _¿Qué bobadas estoy diciendo?_ —piensa, cierra sus ojos con fuerza— _Concéntrate, tienes que ir a comprar el pavo que mamá asará._ »

Haciendo la fila para pagarlo, que también ha incluido un poco de chocolate que quiere beber, tararea:

— _Los monos no tenían canción y no había una razón. Hay que cantar, es Navidad*_ —susurra suavemente.

¿Acaso quiere que nadie se entere?

Eso es raro.

* * *

Ya no es un adolescente cuyas preocupaciones es pasar todas las asignaturas con buenas calificaciones, o fugarse para ir a una fiesta; es un adulto de veintiún años. El tiempo lo han favorecido, bastante; antes ha sido un joven que ama el rock n' roll. Actualmente, sigue siendo amante de ése género musical, trabajando como representante de una cantante que –hasta en las vacaciones navideñas– debe de trabajar.

Primero pensó que no estar con su familia en las fiestas sería doloroso y no se equivocó, pero aprendió a soportarlo.

Se encuentra tomando un pequeño descanso, disfrutando un poco del café que ha calentado antes de organizar todo el día de mañana. Es la una, la hora en la que supuestamente tiene que reponer sus horas de desvelo. Da igual, ama el rock, su trabajo y no cambiará nada.

Somnoliento, imagina a un gato queriendo comerse un pescado, que será usado por un chef.

—Cargaré más el café —dice extrañado.

* * *

 _No importa la edad que tenga Steve, sigue gustándole la película en la que aparece Jorge; quien es muy diferente a los otros simios que conoce. Aunque no recuerde haberla visto. _

::

 **Steve es el verdadero líder de los Ninjas Adolescentes y aparece en Operación: T.R.A.T.A.D.O., es mostrado como un joven cool y amante del rock n' roll.**

 **La película a la que hago referencia es Jorge El Curioso: Una navidad de monos, todos los derechos van para su respectivo autor, eso incluye las líneas de la canción que cantó Steve que, en la película, compuso Betsy (si no me equivoco) como un regalo para su tía Margaret. Lamento el spoiler de la película navideña de Jorge El Curioso: Una navidad monos. La cita de la canción es: "Los monos no tenían canción y no había una razón. Hay que cantar, es Navidad."**

 **Admito que lo primero que pensé cuando leí "simios" fue en los Simios Arcoíris y por eso cambié de idea, me pareció un poquitín obvio.**


	6. Novia

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

::

Sandy.

Se pregunta por qué ha de acceder a ponerse semejante atuendo. No le causa ninguna diversión pero acabará poniéndoselo… por ella.

::

Es consciente que un fuerte rubor se expande por sus mejillas al tiempo en que observa el atuendo, siendo agitado sin ningún decoro por la jovencita al frente suyo; no debe de sentir timidez ya que es algo que lo niños de su edad tienden a ponerse, aunque no en ésta época sino en Halloween. ¿Le interesa a ella? La respuesta es demasiado evidente; expresa un gemido –que casi suena ahogado– instantáneamente, la razón se debe a la pequeña tiara con un par de orejitas, no muy altas pero sí anchas, de tonalidad marrón y con el fondo rosáceo claro. Fantástico, lo único que le ha hecho falta, a veces se cuestiona cómo es que se deja convencer por ésa chiquilla.

—Mushi —dice mirando con perplejidad a la pequeña pelinegra, quien sigue usando las bonitas coletas que tanto le encantan—… ¿e-esto es n-necesario? —concluye con un tenue balbuceo.

—Por supuesto que sí, Sandy —contesta la pequeña Sanban, sonriéndole muy feliz—. ¿A qué es una genial idea?

—Yo no sostengo lo mismo —le dice el rey Sandy a su novia, con voz baja—, créeme que no capto _por qué_ tengo que ponérmelo también; ¡es denigrante!

— ¿Te sientes denigrado? —Consulta Mushi sin dar crédito a sus oídos, él sabe que le ha causado extrañeza— Sandy, tienes diez años. Sigues siendo un niño —se responde a sí misma, agitando el conjunto que es el completo del suyo; está uno en cada mano de la chiquilla— ¡Además, es por las fechas navideñas que lo hacemos!

—Lo sé pero un rey como yo no se pone _eso_ —dice intentando sonar convincente, no obstante, termina fallando: la culpa la tiene la ligera vacilación en su tono; traga en seco ignorando la mirada molesta de Mushi—. Póntelo tú si quieres.

— ¿Qué tiene de nefasto un traje de reno?

La duda de la niña hace que el sonrojo aumente en su rostro. No entiende cómo su reina está tan encaprichada con que se ponga un trajecito tan… tan… No halla las palabras necesarias para describir todo lo que siente, si no la conociese lo suficiente afirmaría que quiere verlo hacer el ridículo pero no se trata de eso, al menos ésta vez; conoce la parte vengativa de Mushi –y le fascina: se ve más linda cuando pone ése gesto de que hará sufrir a alguien; bueno, ella siempre se ve linda– lo suficientemente bien para saber que no recurre a artimañas tan… raras. Vale, lo ha dicho. No lo repetirá.

« _Pero es que de verdad no quiero hacerlo_ —piensa Sandy con desesperación—. _Mis Caballeros de la Torre Redonda no dejarán que lo olvide por mucho rato_ —si Mushi es rencorosa; sus primos, alías, Caballeros son burlistas—, _a pesar de que me traerá consecuencias devastadoras si no le hago caso. Todavía recuerdo lo que le hizo a su hermana_ —mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro. Fue bastante ingenioso de parte de Mushi.»

— ¿Y bien?

—Me lo pondré.

No tiene otra elección.


	7. Accidente

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

::

Wallabee Beatles.

Una máquina que está conectada a él, suministrándole oxígeno; después de un accidente. El saber que sus padres no reaccionarán. Todo eso, lo lastima.

::

Acaricia suavemente la cabellera rubia del niño de siete años y aparta de su vista la máquina que le suministra oxígeno; ha sido tan rápido que no ha tenido ni el tiempo de echarse a llorar. Todo ha ocurrido por un accidente en su propio hogar: estuvieron preparando el pavo que en navidad se comerían, se produjo un cortocircuito y un incendio se desató. Sus padres quedaron gravemente heridos, también están vivos, con algunas quemaduras de segundo grado, pero vivos.

Afortunadamente la alarma de incendios sonó. Él está con bastantes quemaduras ya que al darse cuenta que su hermano no salió, entró por él; Joey se quedó atrapado entre las brasas de su dormitorio, al parecer, tomó la siesta al momento del incidente.

—Joey —susurra Wallabee sin saber qué más decir. Hasta ahora sus acciones sólo le han afectado a él. No obstante, ha cambiado; teniendo una idea de lo que debe añadir, sigue hablando—, por favor, hermanito, despiértate. No te sumerjas en la oscuridad, por favor, no entres en coma. Papá y mamá ya están así, no soportaría que te les unieras —siente una lágrima traicionera mojar su mejilla.

—Wally —dice débilmente una voz, infantil. Wallabee mira aliviado al niño, que tiene sus ojos abiertos… se le nota el esfuerzo que hace por no cerrarlos—, no hay pavo.

—Sí, Joey, no hay pavo —responde, por primera vez, tranquilo de escuchar ése tono de inocencia. Que normalmente le causa fastidio—. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No importa, pasaré todo el rato contigo hasta que te recuperes.

—Gracias… por estar… conmigo… Wally —menciona torpemente el niño, pretendiendo querer formar una línea, en vez de dejar palabras sueltas.

—No te esfuerces, ¿vale? —impide Wallabee que Joey siga dialogando. Eso carece de importancia, según el médico si Joey se despierta hoy tiene más probabilidades de que el tratamiento surta efecto; eso sí le interesa— Descansa —le revuelve los mechones rubios. Se limpia la lágrima, no hay motivo para llorar.

— ¿Y… regalos?

—No te preocupes —interrumpe y ríe un poco, así como Joey puede provocarle tristeza, también alegría—, te compraré uno; ¿algo más?

* * *

Un año después –nuevamente en navidad– está visitando a sus padres, que siguen sin reaccionar. Cada vez que lleva a Joey para verlos, siente un fuerte nudo en su garganta; a veces, asegura que no hay motivo porque seguir festejándola, no cuando la mitad de su familia está inconsciente. ¿En cuánto tiempo ellos despertarán? Al menos, se dice para consolarse, no necesitan de una máquina que registre su ritmo cardíaco, ni de una que les de oxígeno. Son tan fuertes como Wallabee espera.

Si tan sólo despertarán.

—Hola, mamá, papá —saluda Wallabee, sin entrar por completo en la habitación—. ¿Saben qué?, Joey ganó la competencia de trineos en que entró; y yo terminé mi segundo año de universidad, aunque sigo sin obtener un empleo —le han dicho que pueden oírlo, por lo que continúa—. No trabajaré con tú jefe, papá; me detesta por salir con su hija.


	8. Rapidez

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

::

Sonia.

Una luz cegadora que ha aparecido y un ruido fuerte que ensordece el ambiente. No queda nada que ver.

::

Observa con cierta impaciencia el reloj que –poco a poco– va a marcar las nueve de la noche. No sabe por qué papá y mamá no se han apresurado para terminar con sus respectivas obligaciones, en sus cortos seis años –casi siete– ha pasado sus navidades con su familia entera: sus papás, su abuelo y ella. Ambos tienen que aparecerse pronto, sino se irá a la cama y les verá hasta la propia navidad. ¡No!, eso es ridículo; no capta el significado de "jefes que hacen trabajar hasta tarde" o "de juntas organizadas sin anticipación", sin embargo, en su mente se asegura que eso no es ningún impedimento para que ellos estén con su única hija.

El cielo, pese a estar bastante obscurecido, muestra unas pequeñas nubes que –lentamente– van aglomerándose. No le encuentra lo raro, normalmente nieva cuando sucede; lo malo es que es demasiado tarde para que pueda salir a hacer muñecos, o pasear en el trineo que el abuelo le ha regalado. Tendrá que esperarse hasta mañana.

Se apresura a ir a la ventana cuando percibe un leve destello. ¿Han reventado más fuegos artificiales?, ¿por qué el abuelo no la ha llevado para que los vea?, sabe él que a ella le gusta vislumbrarlo; es su actividad favorita de toda la festividad. Se pega más a la ventana esperando que vuelva a suceder, más luces aparecen. Qué bonitas, que no se detengan. No obstante, un fuerte sonido ensordece el ambiente y la iluminación de la habitación se apaga rápidamente; ¿qué ha pasado?

—Tal vez sea _abue_ que _tlaelá_ mi _estella_ con lucecitas —dice. Después del trineo, es el segundo obsequio que más le gusta. Un nuevo ruido se deja oír, la niña se aferra con fuerza a su propia blusa—. ¿ _Abue_?

Pero él no llega cuando Sonia lo espera, pero sí los ecos estridentes que resplandecen por la habitación; ¿y el abuelo?, ¿su estrellita?, ¿por qué nadie enciende la luz? Si es un juego a Sonia no le gusta, ella quiere estar con la luz prendida: puesto que así puede ver mejor a sus papás llegar de su trabajo. Le parece que el tiempo transcurre con lentitud, una que le causa escalofríos; a causa de los sonidos raros que no dejan de espantarla.

Esos bullicios han empezado desde que la habitación se halla en penumbras.

—Sonia, ¿qué haces aquí? —Pregunta el abuelo, acercándose a la pequeña; quien sin vacilar lo abraza— Se suponía que estarías en tú habitación, te he estado buscando en toda la casa —añade angustiado.

¿Por qué?, él no está siendo atemorizado por esos… ¿cómo es la palabra?

—No me gustan los _tluenos_ , quiero a mis papis —susurra Sonia, tratando de enfocar a su abuelo en la oscuridad. Más truenos retumban, más pánico siente Sonia—. Que pare ya, _abue_ —en ésta ocasión, estalla uno tan fuerte que le dan ganas de lloriquear—. Da miedo. No _tluenos…_ no oscuro —sigue insistiendo.

—Pronto terminará, Sonia.

Pero abuelo se ha equivocado: no termina pronto.

::

 **Sonia, o también conocida como Número 83, sufre de aversión a la oscuridad (acluofobia) así que decidí tratar el origen de su fobia, que se dio un día antes de navidad.**


	9. Mantita

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

::

James Nixon McGrafield.

Ni siquiera tiene un año cuando le da una agradable sorpresa a su familia.

::

Le encanta el atuendo que mamá ha escogido para él, es tan calientito que no entiende como los mayores pueden estar disfrutando con ese fuego en la chimenea, ¿es que no se dan cuenta que los brazos de mamá son los mejores?, son cómodos y suaves para dormir… Bueno, los de papá también pero no le agradan demasiado cuando lo elevan sin parar. Aunque le guste a veces no quiere estar volando a cada rato, como esas cosas de metal que a veces pasan por los aires.

Se está aburriendo ya que lleva demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar, así que ve a su alrededor. ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez sus papás hayan colocado algo nuevo. O tal vez no, en ocasiones es tan tedioso que papá o mamá lo lleven cuando desea viajar a alguna parte; observa como los demás niños los hacen y él también quiere hacerlo. Se ve sencillísimo: solo pone un pie delante del otro y mueve sus manos graciosamente. Igual que lo más grandes, en realidad para James todos son más altos que él.

—Abajo —le dice a mamá con las pocas palabras que se sabe. Mamá le sonríe y lo coloca en el piso, avanza gateando por la alfombra que está en ése cuarto; le fascina estar ahí, con todos sus juguetes y en especial su mantita suavecita. Hablando de ella, ¿dónde estará?, no la ha visto desde que ha hecho la siesta.

Pone sus manos en el suelo flexionando sus rodillas para impulsarse, falla. Decidido a no dejarse vencer, lo vuelve a intentar; en ésta ocasión, consigue sostenerse en vertical. Con relativa torpeza avanza unos pocos pasos hasta volver a desequilibrarse, sin embargo es incapaz de tratar por tercera porque unos brazos lo levantan rápidamente del suelo. ¡No!, tan cerca y tan lejos de su mantita; que tiene un bonito estampado: estrellitas.

—No puedo creerlo —comienza mamá, la mira ladeando su cabeza. ¿Por qué se ha puesto así?, no lo entiende—… Jimmy, has caminado —le sonríe al tiempo que le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Mi bebé es muy inteligente, pronto aprenderá a…

—Tranquila, cariño —interrumpe papá, también él lo toma en brazos— que ni un año tiene, un paso a la vez —le da un fuerte abrazo. Lo observa de mala manera, o esa es su intención—. Éste es mi hijo —dice orgulloso. ¿Por qué?, no ha hecho gran cosa. Sólo ha dado un par de pasos –sin éxito– y vienen armando un bullicio por eso. Mamá y papá en ocasiones son extraños.

Además, esto ya es ridículo. ¡James sólo quiere su mantita! Y ni papá ni mamá ayudan.

—Abajo —repite James apuntando con su dedito índice el suelo— ¡Abajo! —repite el bebé cuando se ve ignorado por sus padres.

¿Antes ha dicho que no hay mejor lugar que ser cargado por sus papás?

Reitera lo dicho: es el sitio más inoportuno que existe, sobre todo cuando quiere obtener algo y resulta ser un inconveniente.

—Abajo.

Es inútil.

::

 **James, también conocido como "Jimmy", tuvo su primera aparición en Operación: R.O.B.O.**

 **Él fue el Presidente Vitalicio De Cuarto Grado De Por Vida hasta que atacó a los KND; como consecuencia él y su asistente, Anna, fueron relevados de su cargo.** _ ___


	10. Titubeo

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

::

Mauricio Lender.

Está congelado en su sitio mientras ambos se miran con los ojos bien abiertos. Es increíble que vayan a besarse, todo por culpa de una ridícula flor.

::

Como todo niño está muy, muy asqueado de lo que tiene que hacer. Antes sólo ha visto ésa flor en algunas tiendas pero nunca le ha dado importancia, quitando que le ha parecido preciosa; algunas personas la compraron con una sonrisa pintada en toda la cara, su curiosidad le ha hecho querer enterarse del por qué. Sin embargo, son dos cuestiones demasiado diferentes; lo más bochornoso de la situación, es que la pequeña Abigail –con sólo un año de haber sido asignada al sector V– no para de reírse.

Si lo no se hubiesen ido hace el año pasado, seguramente que se estarían burlando de él… de los dos.

—Número 11 —le dice a la muchacha que se encuentra enfrente de él: sus ojos desorbitados y sonrojada, con la vista fija en el muérdago que cuelga arriba de ambos. Voltea a verlo, con ligera vergüenza—, no es necesario que lo hagamos. ¿Sabes?, podemos ignorarlo —menciona con suplica.

—Mauricio —dice Cree; llamarla por su código KND implica que está inseguro, llamarlo por su nombre real implica decisión—, lo haremos —añade posando su vista en las botas que cuelgan de la chimenea.

« _Todo sería más fácil si Abby no se burlase de nosotros_ —piensa dando un paso hacia adelante— _. Sé que Cree no olvidará esto_ —añade con tono resignado, Número 11 es la clase de persona que no es tolerante, o hasta donde sabe.»

Se halla a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

Es su primer beso.

Y es desagradable.

* * *

Recuerda el exacto lugar donde ha estado el muérdago –de hace tres años– y está vacilante de su anterior elección, como ya es un adolescente no considera tan repulsivo besar a una mujer, para qué negarlo, Cree es bastante guapa; maligna pero atractiva, al menos así le parece a él. A veces, desea no tener que engañarla empero sabe que es necesario: para entregarle información a los KND debe fingir estar aliado a ellos; no es muy partidario de engatusar a la gente haciéndoles pensar cosas que no son. La parte noble de él le menciona que debió haber rechazado ser un agente encubierto, la parte rebelde objeta que de esa manera puede ayudar a los niños.

Es irónico tener una sensación que refuta a la otra.

—Debe ser cosa de la adolescencia —susurra sentándose en su cama, dispuesto a escuchar los villancicos que ha descargado. Hay que mantener el ambiente festivo.

— ¡Mauricio! —Grita su madre desde abajo— ¡Muévete y ven a darme una mano con la tarta! —acaba ordenando.

En el proceso de fingir ser un joven más, está responderle mal. Aun sabiendo que eso lo meterá en problemas, y que hará que su madre desee que el "viejo" Mauricio vuelva.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Y ya deja de darme mandatos! ¡Mujer!

— ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! —alza abruptamente la voz, con un destello de enojo.

Traga en seco, tal vez decirle "mujer" sí ha sido una mala idea; en los líos que se mete por el bien de los Chicos del Barrio.

::

 **Teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Mauricio, sostengo firmemente que en ocasiones se siente inseguro de engañar a sus seres queridos, o de no ser completamente sincero con sus propios sentimientos.**

 **Lo último lo agregué después de recordar el inicio de Operación: M.A.U.R.I.C.I.O. en el que él le contesta mal a su madre.**


	11. Hámster

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

::

Jerry Rassic.

Ha tenido unos malísimos meses desde que ha sufrido el incidente. Y asegura que nada podrá animarlo.

::

Un picor en su retaguardia recorre cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Es verdaderamente insoportable tener que pasar por lo mismo, todo por culpa de un bravucón que no sabe qué hacer con su vida. No recuerda haberle hecho nada para aguantar semejante martirio: ¿por qué tuvo que excederse?, es cierto que ha visto como algunos se pasan a la hora de hacer jugarretas pesadas pero esto es absurdo; en algún momento se vengará de Wallabee Beatles por arruinarle su existencia. Qué dolor, ni levantarse puede. Sus papás han dicho que –con el pasar de los meses– se acostumbrará y olvidará el accidente; ¿accidente?, ellos no vieron la cara de satisfacción que puso ése bribón.

—Qué fastidio —dice con relativa tristeza, pretendiendo ignorar el sufrimiento que padece cada vez que se mueve—. No puedo ver la cantidad de regalos que he recibido —baja la mirada—; ésta es la peor navidad y sé que no será la última.

No vale la pena ponerse lacrimógeno por algo que ha sucedido, no conseguirá sanarse por completo con hacer el drama del día… o del año; lo único que quisiera estar haciendo es jugar con sus amigos en la nieve, haciendo cualquier cosa; disfrutando un poco de la comida que mamá ha preparado y ver con papá su película favorita, o quizá un maratón de películas pero no podrá ser de ese modo. No soporta estar sentado en un lugar por demasiado rato, a menos que esté debidamente acomodado para no hacerlo sufrir más. Ni caminar puede pero se esfuerza por realizarlo, aunque deba de pretender que nada ha sucedido.

Nuevamente se pregunta: ¿qué le ha hecho a Wallabee Beatles para que le estropeara la vida?, ¿o simplemente Wallabee Beatles es un prospecto a fanfarrón como los demás niños de cursos mayores? Está seguro que Beatles pronto comenzará a meterle la cabeza de los otros a los excusados sólo porque le parece divertido, u otras picardías.

Sacude su cabeza para deshacerse del pensamiento, supuestamente navidad es para estar alegre y se esforzará por estarlo; no quiere que sus papás sufran por verlo deprimido –ni idea del porqué de eso– así contempla su mesita de noche, allí se encuentra: una pequeña cajita con un empapelado azul y un lazo rojo, es uno de los pocos que posee en su recamara. No pudiendo fingir que no siente curiosidad, lo toma y lo desenvuelve. Abre la tapa y… redoble de tambores… lo que descubre es un pequeño animal peludo –de juguete, naturalmente– que lo ve con unos ojos verdes, una pequeña cola y su "piel" de tonalidad rosa claro.

— ¿Un hámster? —Se cuestiona entre exasperado y atónito— No tengo tres años para éstas niñerías —dice depositando el animal a la par suya.

Pasados unos minutos vuelve a cogerlo.

Vale, es bastante adorable.

Demasiado para continuar simulando que no está ahí.

—Me rindo —dice resignado—. Te pondré un nombre y será: Silvestre —le acaricia el costado—; más te vale, peludo amigo, que nadie te vea.

::

 **Jerry Rassic tuvo su primera aparición en Operación: B.U.L.L.I.E.S., allá en aquella isla llena de bravucones.**

 **En lo personal, imagino que tanto pudo ser un accidente, como malintencionado; tomé ambas perspectivas.**


	12. Obsequio

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

::

Willard Wallace.

Aprecia demasiado a su padre así que quiere darle el mejor regalo que pueda, el obstáculo es que no sabe qué.

::

¿Un nuevo llavero porque el suyo ya está oxidándose?, ¿un reloj que le combine con su camiseta preferida?, ¿un nuevo pantalón para éstas fiestas? Estas son los posibles objetos que puede comprarle a su padre por año nuevo ya que ha estado ahorrando desde principios de enero del año pasado, para él su progenitor es una persona súper importante, tanto que recuerda la vez que armó un drama por creer que lo había abandonado. En fin, ¿tal vez un coche nuevo?, el que automóvil que tiene no parece estar en buen estado y lo menos que quiere es que acabe accidentándose por culpa de ése cacharro.

Tiene que ser algo magnífico, sensacional que lo haga sentir orgulloso –más de lo que está de su único hijo–. Willard solamente quiere darle lo mejor a su papá, y no importa que tanto dineral gaste en el proceso. Con tantas posibilidades le es difícil decidirse por sólo uno, para él papá debe de tener muchos lujos, sin importarle que se quede sin su mesada… de más de un mes. Sacude su cabeza, medio exasperado al recibir una llamada del director de la secundaria; ¿qué podrá querer?

Willard bufa contestando la llamada.

— ¿Necesita algo? —Pregunta con el tono más amable que encuentra.

—Te tengo una espectacular sorpresa —hace una breve pausa, antes de exclamar eufórico—… ¡Eres tan bueno con la tuba que te he recomendado para unas clases particulares del curso que viene, en aquel lugar! ¡Y la has obtenido! Comenzarás una semana después de reanudar con tus estudios, ¿a qué es fantástico?

—Sí, vaya que lo es —le dice, anonado y también sonriendo; qué alegría—. Si eso es todo, hasta pronto.

—Nos vemos en unas semanas, Wallace —y cuelga el teléfono.

* * *

Horas más tarde –en el dormitorio de Willard– están él y su padre disfrutando de las series animadas que dan por las fiestas, se ha vuelto una especie de tradición revivir lo que han hecho desde que Willard es un niño, aunque ahora tenga catorce años recién cumplidos; no pudiendo contener más la emoción que ha tenido desde la mañana, le comenta lo que le ha dicho el director, con algunas variantes de las palabras que el directo ha usado.

— ¡Es impresionante, hijo! —dice papá, contentísimo. Willard asiente, concordando con él— ¡Es la mejor sorpresa que me has dado! Ya sabía que mi hijo tiene talento —añade con presunción.

— ¿La mejor sorpresa? —Cuestiona Willard confundido, recayendo en esa línea— No te entiendo, papá, era predecible que pasaría.

— ¿Y eso qué? No me impedirá festejarlo —interrumpe papá obstinado—. Además que es el mejor regalo que me has dado; aunque será un poco más complicado conseguir que puedas hacer ambas cosas… Lo pensaré mejor, no dejaré que descuides tus estudios —susurra papá haciendo cuentas mentales del tiempo que le tomará a Willard practicar la tuba y seguir con su educación de secundaria.

Willard, en ése momento, ha aprendido que a veces el mejor obsequio no siempre es el más costoso.


	13. Destitución

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

::

John.

¡Cómo detesta las destituciones! No por perseguir a los cadetes, eso es lo menos, sino porque tiene que soportarla. Y es peor cuando el cumpleaños de un agente cae en plena vacación navideña.

::

Nuevamente se siente intimidado por ésa agente y se pregunta porqué –precisamente ella– tiene que encargarse de destituir a los demás cadetes. Es gruñona, mandona, gritona, malhumorada y amargada que en varias ocasiones se cuestiona a sí mismo cómo sus padres toleran tenerla como hija; no soporta a Número 86 y menos cuando se pone más enojada que lo habitual, tipo: O Haces Bien Tú Trabajo O Te Arruino Los Tímpanos. Sí, así es cómo se siente cada vez que escucha la voz de Número 86 resonar fuertemente en sus oídos. Lo más nefasto de todo es el ataque de nervios que agarra.

No puede ejercer bien su trabajo.

¿Y quién cree que es la responsable?, ¿a quién después le echa la culpa por un agente que se escapa?, ¿o que le dé demasiados problemas pese a que ella le encanta?, ¡al pobre John!, ¿qué es lo más horrible que le puede pasar?, que un agente cumpla años en plenas vacaciones navideñas ya que sólo le da dos alternativas: o se sube al DOH DOH* de buena gana, o lo hace luego de recibir un sermón –entiéndase bramidos– y lo hace de todas formas.

— ¿Es que no puedes hacerlo bien, inútil? —Pregunta una enfurecida Número 86, usando un abrigado jersey de lana y montando en su DOH DOH; a su lado derecho, él está en medio de ambos agentes— ¡Por si no te has percatado, so descerebrado, no quiero pasarme el resto de mi día pescando a otro agente que no quiere ser destruido! ¿Escuchaste, John? ¡No me perderé mi maratón preferido sólo por un incompetente, o sea tú, John que tiene todo el día para vagabundear!

« _No es que tú hayas hecho mucho antes_ —piensa tras recuperarse del shock, es impresionante que a metros de distancia la oiga tan bien como estado a su lado— _, no quejándote que nadie hace lo que quieres. ¿Y por qué siempre a mí me regaña?, no soy el único que la está persiguiendo.»_

Lo único que puede realizar es intentar atrapar a la fugitiva. ¿Por qué cumple años un día después de navidad?, John prefiere estar cómodo disfrutando de sus caricaturas que soportando a una enrabiada Número 86, a la que –conforme pasan los minutos– se le agria más el carácter; emite un suave gemido tras atorarse por una breve "avalancha" que ha despedido uno de los árboles. Se prepara mentalmente para una nueva reprimenda.

— ¡John! —Dice alzando su voz— ¡Casi la tenías y la dejaste ir! ¡Si quieres que las cosas se hagan bien tienes que hacerlo tú misma, porque éstos inútiles sólo sirven para ocupar espacio!

— ¿Por qué a mí? —se pregunta por enésima en el día John, cada vez deseando más poder regresarse a su hogar, donde no está ninguna 86 para importunarle el día, pero eso ella no lo sabrá— ¿Y por qué tengo que saber conducir el DOH DOH?

La agente es buenísima en combate aunque no tiene demasiada resistencia, John sólo espera que se agote pronto.

::

 **John es el agente al que Número 86 le grita en Operación: F.I.N. cuando se queda admirando los comics, me pareció interesante que (de los demás agentes que estaban junto a ellos) a él le cayese la bronca (dos veces seguidas).**

 **Así que le cree una pequeña historia.**

 ***Pájaro DOH DOH de los Chicos del Barrio: Destituir O Destruir Objetivo. Al parecer no toman en cuenta la "H".**


	14. Golosinas

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

::

Barba Pegajosa.

A causa de un nuevo robo de un paste no ha esperado proponérselo. No es que sea tan mala candidata, aunque sea una inexperta.

::

Ha llegado conseguir por fin aquel delicioso pastel que le ha comprado su madre a aquella niña, por Año Nuevo. A simple vista ha sabido que tiene que pertenecerle a él y a sus tropas; no importa qué sabor posea, ni qué tamaño haya elegido el chef en cuestión, mientras sea elaborado a base de algún dulce él se lo ha de comer. Caja pequeña implica sin demasiado tiempo para degustarlo, no importa; antes ha quitado algunos caramelos que tienen menor proporción que las tortas.

—Tengo que llevarlo de inmediato antes que regrese —dice sabiendo que algunos niños no se quedan quietos, tras perder los postres que le pertenecieron; se apresura a correr hacia su barco y –de esa manera– descubrir qué clase de sensación le provocará en ésta ocasión. Ha pasado más de media hora desde ése acontecimientos, empero su experiencia le dice que no se confíe.

— ¡Oye, tú! —grita la niña que ha estado junto a la otra, aparentemente son amigas— ¡Devuélveselo a _Froenlain(*)_! ¡No te pertenece, pirata de cuarta!

— ¡No me importa quién sea _Froenlain_ , muchachita! Y no soy "pirata de cuarta", mi nombre es: Barba Pegajosa —refuta a la niña, quien lo mira con desinterés. Él a su vez la observa con cierto enojo, nunca –nadie en sus años de andarle robando sus dulces a los niños– le ha tal barbaridad; ésa chiquilla tiene valor.

—Mi nombre es Henrietta Von Mazapán, Barba Apestosa —contradice Henrietta sin importarle la ceja alzada del pirata, acercándose lentamente hacia él—. Y si no me devuelves el pastel de _Froenlain_ te lo tendré que quitar —sentencia frunciendo el ceño.

—Ni siquiera eres una agente KND, ¿en serio piensas que podrás vencerme —pregunta burlón, decidiendo pasar por alto el 'Barba _Apestosa_ ' de antes—, Henrietta? ¿Crees que una chica que no tiene entrenamiento en combate me derrotará?

—No sé de qué es eso de KND, pero solamente quiero ése pastel y me iré —menciona tercamente Henrietta. Al parecer está determinada a no marcharse sin él, quien sea que sea _Froenlain_ debe ser importante para ella; o tal vez se lo iban a comer juntas. No está muy seguro de qué podrá significar—. Y no necesito saber artes marciales para derrotarte, _Nichtswisser(*)_ —añade lo último dulcemente.

—Gracias por el sobrenombre, eres más amable de lo que pensé —por el tono que antes ha usado, no puede ser otra cosa. Quizá, se ha equivocado con la pequeña Mazapán. Además, no ha temblado de pavor o algo que se le parezca… probablemente… no sea mala idea después de todo… sí, lo hará—. ¿Te parece unirme a mi bando? ¡Serás una impresionante pirata! Juntos roba-

—Me niego, _Nichtswisser_ —interrumpe moviendo su mano de un lado a otro Henrietta—; tengo mejores cosas qué hacer que ser igual que tú _, Nichtswisser_.

—Oh, qué desperdicio —susurra percibiendo cómo se acercan los demás piratas—. Nos volveremos a ver, Mazapán.

Dicho esto espera hasta que los demás piratas disparan unas bombas de humos, escapándose de ella.

::

 **Como de costumbre, Barba Pegajosa robándole sus dulces a los niños. En fin, recordando que una vez leí que Henrietta formó parte de su escuadrón escribí esto (a pesar que no fue mi idea original... ¿qué se le va a hacer?). Al no especificar si, cuando se unió a Barba Pegajosa, fue siendo Henrietta o Heinrich, preferí que la haya conocido cuando todavía era una niña.**

 **Aunque lo rechazó, por razones evidentes.**

 **Y nosotros sabemos qué pasó al final.**

 **(*) _Froenlain_ es el apodo que le da Henrietta a Abby, significa "Cariño" en alemán. **

**(*)Por el contrario, _Nichtswisser_ significa "Ignorante" en alemán. **


	15. Químeras

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Networt Studios.

En ésta ocasión decidí utilizar el tercero condicional ya que me pareció la opción adecuada, en contraste con lo que pretendí demostrar acerca de Robin.

::

Robin Food.

Entre lo que debería de ser y lo que es.

::

Con sólo un poco de levadura la mezcla quedaría completamente terminada, ya que después lo único que le restaría es meterlo en el horno y así el postre navideño quedaría completo. Posteriormente de todo eso demostraría el talento que tanto ha presumido –en su actual lugar: el asilo de anciano–, como lo hizo en aquella academia de repostería; finalmente todos estarían impresionados por sus dotes culinarios, tanto que sería aclamado por la multitud.

Él les sonreiría y alegaría que ha sido más sencillo de lo que parece, le pedirían que hiciera más de su suculenta comida; se sentiría muy, muy orgulloso por su propio desempeño. Les daría aquel gesto prepotente que tanto ama dar. Todo quedaría tal cual lo ha imaginado, desde que se ha graduado.

Cada receta se le daría de maravilla y, al momento que las personas continuarían ingresando al asilo, él no pararía de presumirles su talento innato de la cocina. Se dedicaría a investigar y aprender numerosas recetas extranjera, cada una con mayor dificultad que la anterior; la admiración ejercida hacia su persona no dejaría de incrementar, al igual que la satisfacción hacia sí mismo por su desempeño inigualable, sin olvidar mencionar que la evidente fama se vería acrecentada con el pasar de los años. Su popularidad, ¿por qué no?, avanzaría positivamente.

Se formaría en realidad aquel sueño que ha tenido desde que ha sido simplemente un niño.

No se habría visto en la penosa necesidad de crearse una doble vida: porque el primer inconveniente se volvería en tratar de sentir la misma complacencia de haberlo hecho por su propia cuenta, a quitarles los manjares a chefs de menor calibre; el segundo no apreciaría tal ignominia diariamente, a causa de un suceso que ni siquiera tuvo que haber acontecido; en tercero no tendría que pasarse la mitad de su día cambiándose de ropa a las horas en que ellos tienen que comer.

Nada de eso sería obligatorio.

Si tan sólo él tuviese…

Movería su cabeza de un lado a otro al tiempo en que se carcajearía ante lo absurdo que resultaría ser así, todo lo opuesto a lo que _en realidad_ debería haberse vuelto; ¿su persona sin una especial habilidad para la economía doméstica? En sólo una palabra quedaría resumido: absurdo. Se iría hacia la cocina, dispuesto a tomar un descanso por el trabajo que tan excelentemente haría; leería un libro –o tal vez un periódico– antes de irse a vaguear por ahí. Se relajaría por demasiado tiempo que al final tendría que apresurarse para completar los encargos con suma rapidez.

Nada de qué angustiarse.

Sin embargo debería de saber que hay una enorme diferencia entre lo que _tendría_ que ser y lo _es_. Que nada le imposibilitaría sonar con lo que él quisiera que en verdad se realizase, aunque sea algo como dejar de poseer ésa actitud de vago que, desde que ha sido pequeño, lo ha caracterizado; en fin, no es algo que sería complicadísimo de quitar.

Resultaría ser sencillo…

¿Eso sería cierto?

::

 **Para mí Robin tiene talento para cocinar pero, irónicamente, es bastante vago cuando se trata de aquello. Por eso mismo se ha convertido en _Robin Food_ , así que pensé que en algún momento tuvo que haberse arrepentido. **


	16. Bombón

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

::

Henrietta Von Mazapán.

En ocasiones, a veces es mejor olvidar lo que has hecho para así no preocupar a los demás; más aún, cuando ellos no tiene recuerdo de lo que ella sí sabe.

::

Independiente del tiempo que trascurra no podrá olvidar aquel hecho de su pasado, ése que la llevó a atacar a su amiga más preciada. Ya han pasado cinco años desde el antes mencionado accidente y para éste instante ya ha de haber aceptado la idea de beber –o ingerir en términos generales– de nuevo aquel magnífico sabor, ése que tanto les han fascinado cuando pequeñas.

Ahora no es más que una sombre del pasado que, en varias ocasiones, ella prefiere olvidar; no la llena de orgullo, muy por el contrario la hace sentirse abochornada. ¿Por qué tuvo que ignorar lo que realmente es importante?, ¿cómo pudo pensar solamente en sí misma?, ¿por qué cayó en algo tan bajo como el sabotaje y la venganza?, ¿por qué tuvo que pensar que todo fue culpa de Abigail?, ¿por qué fue capaz de destruir su amistad por algo tan insignificante? Son varias preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Siente un pequeño rubor aparecer en sus pálidas mejillas; al menos su mejor amiga no rememora absolutamente nada de ése altercado –ni de los otros que han tenido– y estuvo muy agradecida con los Chicos del Barrio por quitarles todos sus recuerdos, en lo que se incluye cuando actuó como una verdadera descerebrada.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro voltea a ver el árbol que ha comprado para éstas fechas, puede que estén a sólo un año de ser mayores de edad, sin embargo, ¿quién ha dicho que no pueden colocar decoraciones medianamente infantiles en su apartamento compartido? Nadie; le da una breve ojeada al árbol: adornado con esferas, la estrella en la punta…

Tras ver el reloj se cuestiona nuevamente a qué hora llegará Abigail de su trabajo a media jornada, ojalá que no se demore demasiado; Abigail es muy simpática con su persona, quizá se deba a que desconoce su actitud malvada, los planes que en más de una ocasión maquinó en su pasado.

— ¡Ya llegué! —informa Abigail entrando, oye el sonido de la puerta cerrándose minutos después. Henrietta se apresura a ir a su encuentro— Te tengo una sorpresa especial: ¡compré chocolate! ¿No es genial? Entraremos en calor, Henrietta.

— ¿Has dicho que has traído… chocolate? —Repite Henrietta, tartamudea la última palabra con cuidado; finge una sonrisa de felicidad— Fantástico. Ve a hacerlo al momento que yo me encargo de ordenar las compras —dice notando las bolsas que trae.

Abigail asiente. Emprende su camino hacia la cocina, con el mismo entusiasmo que anteriormente ha demostrado.

Henrietta se queda pensativa

Desde que se ha convertido en aquel monstruo ya no bebe aquella bebida –o cualquier variante– que contenga ése sabor, a pesar que le fascine demasiado; es su forma de recordarse lo que le sucedió por tomar demasiada azúcar, de mantener presente lo que pasó por su obsesión por el azúcar, que antes de unírsele a él ni siquiera existió. En fin, aunque eso esté de por medio está dispuesta a hacer una excepción: por Abigail, quien es incapaz de recordar sus aventuras como agente KND.

::

 **Al haber sido amigas desde unidas, y tras los diversos acontecimientos que se dieron en toda la serie, imagino que Henrietta y Abigail son mejores amigas. Además, que para éste momento debió sentir un poco de culpa.**


	17. Esposa

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

::

Hoagie P. Gilligar Sr.

Aunque sea casi la última vez, desea comunicarse con ellos.

::

Querida Betty.

He escrito y reescrito esto por vigésima vez, tratando de encontrar cómo decírtelo pero no sé cómo hacerlo; sin que me desagrade al final y decida romperlo antes de volver a intentarlo a la mañana siguiente; sé que me debes estar esperando en casa, para que vuelva a ver a Hoagie y Tommy, quienes ya deben hacer crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos; sé que también te prometí, cuando empecé a trabajar que tendría cuidado cuando volase sin embargo, en ocasiones, las cosas no suelen cómo se imagina.

No quiero preocuparte. No obstante, no tengo más opción que comentártelo por aquí porque sé que no seguiré viviendo por más tiempo: el avión que pilotábamos tuvo un accidente, a causa de un desperfecto que apareció, traté de repararlo sin embargo fue inservible; no sirvió de nada. Éso provocó que quedaran destrozado las alas de la nave y provocaron una fuga de combustible. Al menos logré desviar el aterrizaje hacia un pequeño bosque que se encontraba cerca. Si no, no sé qué habría pasado. Lo último que recuerdo es haber tratado de salir del avión antes de quedar inconsciente.

Perdóname por haberme descuidado tanto, sé que debí angustiarme más por mi propia seguridad que por llevar a los pasajeros a sus respectivos destinos. Perdóname, por favor, Betty.

Aunque ahora me encuentro estable no podré recuperarme del todo: los doctores no aseguran si podré seguir caminando después de este accidente, creo que no esa no debe ser mi principal duda ya que, hace poco tiempo, me han conectado a una máquina que me suministra oxígeno; he estado tosiendo demasiado desde que desperté. No quiero dejarte, Betty, mi amor. Tengo la corazonada que no te volveré a ver, al menos tendré la tranquilidad que he observado a mis hijos, que eres feliz.

Betty, trata de ser fuerte sin mí. ¿Vale?

Aun tienes a Hoagie y Tommy, ellos te necesitan.

Me especialmente culpable porque te prometí que volvería para Año Nuevo pero eso no podrá ser, siento enormemente los infortunios que te haré pasar.

Dile a Hoagie que me siento tan orgulloso de él, que espero que sea feliz con lo que decida hacer; que se cuide y que no llegue a embriagarse hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad; que debe de proteger a su hermano menor porque eso es lo que se supone que debe hacer, aunque en ocasiones le caiga mal. ¡Es propio sentirte así!, cuídate muchísimo, hijo. Te quiero como no tienes idea, desde que te vi por primera vez –cuando tenías las mejillas sonrosadas y ni habías abierto los ojos– supe que no podía sentir una felicidad más grande.

A Tommy, que no moleste demasiado a su hermano mayor. Que de él también me siento orgulloso. Para ser tan pequeño se las ingenia para hacer tantas travesuras, es una pena que tenga que dejarlo tan pronto. También cuídate, Tommy, eres mi segundo orgullo.

Sinceramente, ambos lo son.

Atentamente,  
Hoagie P. Gilligan Sr.

Postdata: Derramé lágrimas escribiéndolo.

::

 **Si no me equivoco, el papá de Hoagie era aviador y nunca apareció en la serie. Así que pensé que tenía que dedicarle un drabble a él. Como no específica que volaba, imaginé éste trabajo para él.**

 **Formato carta, primera vez que la utilizo.**

 **Si le llegó o no a Betty quedó como incógnita; si se recuperó o no también quedó como duda.**


	18. Jaleo

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Networt Studios.

::

Francine Fulbright.

Con los preparativos para la fiesta y el caos que se arma, procede a negar el especial interés que le da.

::

Ve a varias adolescentes estar entusiasmadas al tiempo en que murmuran algo sobre los apestosos muérdagos. Gruñe irritada –y los jóvenes a su alrededor optan por retroceder– no entendiendo cómo es que hacen tanto lío por unas ridículas flores, que lo único de útiles que tienen es dar una excusa para besar al primer zonzo que aparezca. Están haciendo las decoraciones para la fiesta de navidad que será en unos días, así que no tiene tiempo suficiente para aguantar las niñerías de las chicas de su edad; siendo la única que soporta –cuando se pone romántica– es Kuki Sanban, su ¿mejor amiga?, que se quede en que la tolera cuando menciona esas babosadas.

— ¡Oye, Fanny! —llama Kuki a su amiga, al momento en que recibe la mirada de los demás chicos presentes. Ella es bastante popular, debido a su belleza— Pensé que ibas a estar emocionada por —y con su vista señala la patética planta.

Francine entrecierra los ojos.

—Si no fueras tú ya que hubiera golpeado por ingenua —murmura lo más bajo que puede—. ¿Crees que me interesa lo que hagan esas ridículas enamoradizas? Por mí pueden seguir perdiendo el tiempo hasta que queden conformes con las majaderías que decidan hacer con las basuras aquellas.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que no te interesa? —pregunta incrédula Kuki, sin dar crédito a lo que oye— ¡Si todas están intrigadas! ¿O es qué no quieres besar a nadie?

—En primer lugar, yo no soy "todas" —contradice exasperada—; y si quiero besar a alguien sólo lo hago y ya. No necesito recurrir a métodos tan…

—Lo que tú digas, Fanny —interrumpe Kuki riéndose, se despide ya que va a ayudar con el montaje de las luces.

« _En ocasiones me cuestiono cómo es que podemos llevarnos tan bien, con lo distintas que somos_ —piensa. Oye un ligero bullicio: está ahí Beatles, presumiendo con sus amigotes sobre alguna hazaña; entorna los ojos— _. ¿Besará bien?… ¡Eh, ¿qué se supone que estoy pensando?! A mí no me interesa Beatles, ni ahora ni nunca; es fastidioso, descerebrado, enclenque, inútil… aunque guapo… pero también es una verdadera calamidad. No me gusta, ni me gustará._ »

Se auto convence a sí misma, decidida a no enamorarse de semejante joven. Tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar comprando ramilletes, vestidos, todas esas gansadas que a ella no puede importarle menos que un nabo; ¿qué tiene de especial Wallabee Beatles que todas –menos a Kuki– parece atraerles?, no detenta ningún talento en especial, a menos que cuente su innata habilidad para acabar en detención y causar grandes e impresionantes desazones en cualquier lugar de la secundaria; ni siquiera sabe deletrear correctamente su nombre… ¡su nombre!, ¿a qué clase de persona le pasa eso?

Y ni hablar de su ortografía, que deja mucho que desear. O su caligrafía, que apenas es entendible.

—Eh, Fanny, ¿qué haces? —Grita Kuki, desde el otro de la sala— Ven a ayudarnos, aún tenemos que ver qué traeremos de comer.

—Claro —menciona encaminándose hacia ella—. Allá voy.

::

 **Recordé Operación: V.E.L.A.D.A. donde Kuki le mencionó a Fanny que ella sería su amiga, casi al final del episodio, así que lo puse en el drabble. Como ya utilicé la temática de "beso bajo el muérdago" en el drabble: _Titubeo_ le di un enfoque diferente; no imagino a Fanny siendo igual que Kuki, en temas románticos. **

**Por cierto, una de mis parejas favoritas es Wallabee & Fanny.**


	19. Otro

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

Cuando escribía éste drabble, al finalizarlo, me di cuenta que daba para más así que empleé otras dos palabras; en total me salieron, cuando lo publique separados, tres drabbles. Es una sola historia, que sucede en Navidad

::

Súper Abuela.

Preparando la merienda para los niños recibe una visita inesperada... ¿o esperada?

::

Burbujeando.

De manera irregular.

Y provocando que un fétido olor se sienta en toda la cafetería de la Escuela Primaria Gallagher.

Las guirnaldas que cuelgan tambalean de un lado a otro, cuando toma un cucharon y con el que posteriormente introduce otros ingredientes en la olla; sonríe, sabiendo su pastel estará completado y todo el mundo lo degustarán. Ya sea por su propia voluntad o porque ella misma los obligue a hacer, en ocasiones no entiende porqué hacen tanto drama cuando observan su merienda. ¿Y qué si posee una extraño tono verde?, ¿y qué si llega a parecer que cobrará vida antes de que siquiera le den un mordisco? Su trabajo es comerse su almuerzo, el de ella prepararlo.

Fin de la discusión.

Son unos completos desconsiderados, con lo que se esmera por hacer que adquieran más peso. En su opinión, siguen pareciendo demasiado escuálidos. No saben apreciar la buena comida cuando la ven, los desconsiderados mocosos.

—Al fin van a retractarse de su enorme equivocación —dice Granma sonriendo con cierta maldad—. Esos irrespetuosos y malagradecidos niños sabrán el verdadero sabor de una fina comida.

Verte más vegetales en el recipiente.

Inicia a borbotear con mayor intensidad.

Si cualquier persona –generalmente cualquier infante– entrase en la habitación en éste preciso instante se ha de asquear y ha de huir para no probar ni un mísero bocado de su… eh, ¿pastel?, porque aún no está horneado. Y es precisamente por ésa razón que algunos agentes de los Chicos del Barrio están encaminándose hacia la cocina, dispuesto a impedir que la Súper Abuela alimente a medio centenar de estudiantes de aquella comida incomible. En su opinión, claro está. Avanzan con pasos sigilosos, procurando que no los escuchen para no alertarla; en ésta ocasión no hay roedores que les ayuden en el último minuto para lograr su cometido; es mejor no cometer ningún error.

O todo puede acabar completamente mal.

Y con una posible indigestión.

— ¡No se tarden! ¡Tenemos que ir a darle sus pataditas en las costillitas a ésa vieja loca! —grita enseñándoles el B.L.A.Z.E.R.

— ¡Y cómo pretendes que lo hagamos… _si no dejas de gritar tan ridículamente alto que seguramente acabarás alertándola de nuestra presencia_ —grita otro agente, éste lleva el C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N. y lo hace tan rápido que apenas logran entenderle—, Cuatro!

— ¡El que tiene que dejar de escandalizarse eres tú, Uno! —Contradice dándole un golpe en el abdomen— Gritas más alto que Cuatro —añade más calmada.

—No sabía que teníamos que sacar nuestras armas —dice otra, notando el E.S.C.A.P.E.R. que anda su compañera—, pero no deberíamos de estar ya en la cocina. A mi Simios Arcoíris no le gusta que lo deje demasiado tiempo sólo —gime con tono lastimero, imaginando la tristeza que debe de sentir.

—Es un juguete, Tres, ¡no le importa si estás tú o no con él! —exclama Cuatro irritado, apuntándola con el B.L.A.Z.E.R.

—Los Simios Arcoíris no son juguetes, Cuatro —contradice Tres, mirándolo fijamente. Le sonríe.

— ¿Podríamos concentrarnos? —Pregunta Dos— Queda poco tiempo.

::

 **¡Hola, chicos!**

 **Feliz Año Nuevo para todos.**

 **A ver, el B.L.A.Z.E.R. son rayos láser; el C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N. es un cono de helado lanzador; y el E.S.C.A.P.E.R. es un jet-pack utilizado por Número Cinco.**


	20. Lanzamientos

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Networt Studios.

::

Sector V.

Ha resultado ser una villana formidable, más que la última vez que la enfrentado. Y aunque no hayan animalitos pequeños para detenerla, no implica que ella gane.

::

—Ya lo sabemos, Dos. Pero éstos chavales no hacen caso —murmura Cinco, recostándose en el marco de la puerta, de la entrada a la cocina—; poseemos cosas más imperativas qué realizar que discutir sobre eso, ¿entienden? —le dice a Tres y Cuatro, quienes asienten.

Cuatro a regañadientes.

—O sea, hello —interviene Uno, bastante exasperado—. Por si lo han olvidado hay que detener a la Súper Abuela, así que andando… ¡PERO YA!

—Ya, ya. Calvito no te sulfures —dice risueña Tres, sacando una risa de Cuatro y Dos; Cinco solamente sonríe—, quiero ir a soplar las velas del pastel.

—Eh, Tres, no vamos para eso —menciona Dos un poco nervioso.

— ¿Y por qué no? Para eso sirven los pasteles, ¿o no? —cuestiona inocentemente.

—Olvídalo, Tres —dicen al unísono el resto del Sector V, resignados.

Una mezcla entre harina que lleva más de un día de caducidad y frutas putrefactas se impactan cerca de la cabeza de Dos, quien retrocede asombrado. Enfrente de ellos se encuentra la Súper Abuela, sosteniendo con una de sus manos un bol –diferente del que ha usado hace unos minutos– y un cucharón, el cual detenta un poco de la ¿masa?, que antes ha sido proyectada hacia el Sector V.

—Tú de verdad quieres tus pataditas —dice efusivamente Cuatro, disparando su B.L.A.Z.E.R.

Un rayo láser es desviado a causa de una sartén que ha utilizado Granma para protegerse.

—No me detendrán otra vez —pronuncia Granma lanzándoles más mezcla, que los agentes evitan saltando en distintas—. Conseguiré que todos los niños de la Primaria Gallagher consigan aumentar de peso.

—Eso es lo que dicen todos los villanos de la caricatura cuando nos encontramos con ellos, después que los derrotamos —susurra Uno con tono monótono, sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo dicho por Granma— quitando la parte final. No importa —las últimas dos palabras las menciona audiblemente—… ¡Chicos del Barrio, a sus posiciones!

—Ja, ja —imita la onomatopeya de una carcajada Granma—, eso crees tú, Uno. Sin embargo, estás tan equivocado si piensas que tú equipito me detendrá…

—No me interesa lo que piense una viejecita atarantada —interrumpe Cuatro apareciendo detrás de ella. Una vez enfocando su verdadero blanco –la masa para el pastel– le dispara con el B.L.A.Z.E.R., empero Granma, que sigue estando más cerca que ellos, vuelve a usar la sartén como escudo protector. Cuatro gruñe enfadado—. No seas una molestia.

—Es difícil que no lo sea, Cuatro, es Granma fastidiosa —trata de combinar las sílabas "ma" y "fas" en su broma, para que suenen como si estuviesen unificadas. Como es de esperarse, ha fallado. Tanto en el comentario gracioso como en su intención que los demás se rían—. Nadie entiende las jugarretas de un genio, como yo.

—Ajá —dice Cinco mirándole con extrañeza, por un momento descuidada—. No se distraigan —da una orden.

Tres, quien ha aprovechado la ligera conmoción, se ha aproximado lo más posible hacia la masa probar lo deliciosa que supuestamente debe de estar.

::

 **Aquí está la segunda parte de ésta historia.**

 **Me imagino ésto como una típica aventura navideña en la primaria del Sector V.**


	21. Kuki

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

::

Kuki Sanban.

De una manera interesante, ha contribuido a su victoria.

::

Abre sus ojos ligeramente, saboreando el asqueroso sabor que Granma le ha dado con todos los vegetales que le ha añadido y otros ingredientes.

« _Tanto trabajo para esto _—piensa Tres deseando tener un caramelo para neutralizar el sabor amargo que le ha dejado en el paladar— _, es muy, muy repulsivo; no dejaré que ningún chico más caiga en éste falso pastel_ —toma la mezcla entre sus manos y lo avienta hacia la basura, con todo y bol. Sus ojos comienzan a analizar el entorno, se aparta más del campo de batalla— _. Estoy segura que la Súper Abuela debió de haber escondido el real en alguna parte de la cocina._ »

Camina y camina, registrando gavetas –grandes y pequeñas– en busca de la tal anhelada masa.

—Tres, quieres hacernos el favor de dejar de vagabundear —dice Uno, percatándose de las acciones de su amiga—. Tenemos un asunto más importante.

— ¿Más que buscar la verdadera mezcla del postre? —cuestiona con la misma inocencia de antes.

Si fuera un dibujo de un anime, Uno está seguro que una gotita se habría resbalado de su cabeza.

« _No quiero ni saber lo que significa eso_ —piensa Dos, quien también ha escuchado el breve intercambio. Cuatro y Cinco están ocupados disparándole a Granma objetos variados, ya sea provenientes de la tecnología 2x4 o de algún artefacto de la cocina—. _Aunque quizá Tres se encargó de nuestro objetivo mientras nosotros combatíamos con ella, sólo tengo una manera de averiguarlo_.»

— ¿Cómo que "verdadera mezcla"? —pregunta Uno, ganándole la pregunta a Dos— ¿Qué has hecho?

—Oh, fácil —comienza contestando, da un salto para esquivas los tenedores que la Súper Abuela ha usado para que Cuatro quede pegado a la pared; Cuatro no se ve nada contento con esto—: probé la mezcla, sabía mal y la tiré a la basura; estoy buscado la original.

« _Sólo a Tres se le ocurriría_ —Dos se ríe divertido.»

— ¿Qué le digo, me dice…? —inicia Uno, trabándose un poco con sus palabras. Tres lo ha hecho como si fuese así de sencillo— Bien hecho, Tres —la felicita dándole una palmada en uno de sus hombros—. ¡Chicos del Barrio… retirada!

— ¿Desde cuándo… tú…?

—Sólo muévete, Cinco —le dice Uno a la niña con tono impositivo.

El Sector V hace su retroceso hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde desaparecen tras echarse a correr.

—Acabé ganándoles —murmura Granma. Ladea la cabeza con confusión—. ¿Acaso escondí la mezcla? No —se responde al instante, con todo el ajetreo que han armado no le ha quedado tiempo para cuidarse su tan valorada mezcla, a no ser que cuente hacer de escudo protector los demás artilugios de la habitación—. ¿Entonces dónde está? —vuelve a cuestionarse a sí misma.

Granma tiene una nueva misión: encontrar la masa.

* * *

Los agentes están entusiasmados, al saber la razón del porqué Uno ha ordenado una retirada táctica –como Uno suele catalogar a las huidas que a veces hacen–. Es reconfortante que en realidad se hayan llevado la victoria.

::

 **Y ta-chán el Sector V ha ganado, y todo por la ingenuidad de Tres.**

 **Me cae bien ésa niña.**


	22. ¿Celoso?

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

Sólo dos drabbles más y acabará ésta historia. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos!

::

Chad Dickson.

Sólo no le gusta que se le queden mirándola, éso no implica nada relacionado con el romance.

::

Un potente tic en su ojo derecho se hace presente, sin poder contenerse. Aunque ignora el porqué de su repentino enojo, después de todo sólo es una Ninja Adolescente más.

Unos meses más joven que él.

Pero es tan indignante cómo toda la población masculina del centro comercial se le queda mirándola, como verdaderos descerebrados. ¿Es la primera vez que ven a una chica con ése largo de falda?, ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer que prácticamente llenar todo el suelo con su baba? Por mucho que esté a su costado y que –la mayoría de ellos– sepan a quiénes son y a qué se dedican no dejan: o de abrir los ojos impactados, o de sonreír deteniendo su vista en lugares inapropiados. Carraspea mandándole una mirada fulminante al primer zonzo que se cruza por su camino, ése que le ha mandado un beso.

Que ha osado en _mandarle_ un _beso_.

— ¿Se puede porqué están tan huraño, Chad? —pregunta la joven, observándole más divertida que irritada.

— ¿No puedes ponerte algo más decente? —contesta haciendo otra interrogante. Es que falta poco para que ande enseñando lo que no debe, o en su opinión.

—Yo me pongo lo que quiero —dice la muchacha con tono jovial. Luego alza una ceja—. ¿No me digas? —Susurra lo suficientemente alto para que sólo Chad lo escuche— ¡Te molesta mi ropa! ¡Tú estás celoso! —añade con tono cantarín.

—En tus más remotos sueños —comenta medio disgustado por el comentario—. Dime una sola razón por la que tenga que encelarme.

Sin embargo un ligero rubor aparece en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Fácil —de nuevo usa el tono chispeante—: porque quisieras ser tú mi novio, se nota a leguas que te atraigo —murmura suavemente, contoneando su cadera de manera coqueta; como que sabe que eso lo molesta.

Es que lo conoce.

— ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de ti? —consulta incrédulo.

—Sí. Tú… de mí —enfatiza ambos pronombres, alzando sus cejas.

—Necesitas leerte más libros —dice enviándole una indirecta.

Que tal vez use más el cerebro, ¿puede ser que eso pase? Lo desconoce, con lo medio tramposa y maligna que es ésa muchacha.

Número 12 le mira intrigada, ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro –en señal de confusión–. Si lo ha captado o no le es indiferente, por el momento él ha ganado el combate.

« _No me puede gustar ésta chiquilla, ni siquiera la conozco_ —piensa Chad sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro— _. Además, preocuparme más por ella que por las demás no tiene nada de malo; significa que no quiero que la novata cometa errores_ —porque Número 12 solamente lleva un par de meses con los Ninjas Adolescentes, de los cuales se ha dedicado a entrenarse en lugar de asistir a misiones. Para tener tan poco tiempo, lo ha hecho bien— _. Cuando mejore dejaré de angustiarme por ésta chica coqueta._ »

— ¿Entonces —comienza Número 12, "inocentemente"— si beso a alguien no tendrías porqué enojarte?

« _Qué altanera_ —siente un ligero tic en su ojo.»

::

 **¡Hola, chicos!**

 **En ocasiones estoy segura que _deberíamos_ saber el nombre de Número 12. **

**Sinceramente, mientras lo escribía no esperaba emparejar a Número 12 con Chad, tal vez alguna que otra agente (excepto Cree, me gusta muchísimo el Mauricio/Cree) pero, como no se sabe _nada_ de su interés amoroso... **

**Me cae genial Número 12 (no tanto como Kuki, quien es mi favorita), es divertido ponerle una personalidad (a partir de lo poco que se conoce).**


	23. Tommy

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Networt Studios.

::

Tommy Gilligan.

El momento perfecto ha llegado... lástima que no ha salido cómo él lo ha planeado.

::

Cada vez que voltea a verlo no puede dejar de fruncir el entrecejo, no le agrada en lo absoluto el trato que le dan a su hermano mayor. Sí, es un nerd; sí, sus chistes no pueden ser más patéticos pero sigue su hermano y no piensa seguir consistiéndoles que le sigan acosando. ¿Qué hacer?, ¿cómo proceder?, ¿qué táctica tendrá que utilizar? Se queda mirándolo escondido detrás de un arbusto, solamente vistiendo una bufanda y un jersey –súper caliente– que su madre le ha hecho ponerse.

En fin, eso no es lo importante.

« _No te preocupes, Hoagie, te cuidaré_ —piensa Tommy decidido— _; tú hermanito protegerá a su hermano mayor… ¡Número T irá al rescate!_ »

Sonríe encantado revisando –mentalmente– el plan que ha estado ideando desde hace de un día.

— ¿Y quién se supone que es éste infante? —Pregunta uno de los secuaces del bravucón de su hermano: el gran no sé qué— ¿Se te olvidó dónde está la primaria, renacuajo? Por si no te has dado cuenta estás en la secundaria —añade burlón.

— ¡Número T no dejará que te sigas saliendo con la tuya! —grita dándole una patada en el abdomen.

Cuando lo suelta el matón, cae de pie.

—Mocoso… "T" no es un número —explica lentamente, como si estuviese hablando con un párvulo.

—No escucharé a fanfarrones descerebrados —dice monótonamente, corrección, con desdén—. Así que, ahora, nosotros…

—Yo tampoco te prestaré atención —interrumpe entornando los ojos.

Después él se marcha, ignorando la mirada furibunda que le manda Tommy.

« _¡No es justo! Casi lo conseguía_ —refunfuña, Tommy, haciendo un puchero—. _No importa, en algún momento lograré que dejen de meterse contigo, Hoagie, por ahora… ¡Número T… se va!_ »

Será aún más difícil de lo que se ha imaginado pero no le interesa, con tal de que su hermano tenga total protección vale esperarlo. No planea rendirse así como así; Hoagie le ha protegido desde que tiene memoria –aunque algunos de ellos no los recuerde, como lo que pasó en la Base Lunar– por lo que le toca devolverle el favor.

Además, Hoagie es demasiado orgulloso testarudo como para admitir, es decir, quedarse quieto el tiempo suficiente para escucharlo cuando le cuenta las historias que relatan sus aventuras, siendo Número 2 del ex Sector V.

« _Con lo que me hubiera gustado ser un Chico del Barrio_ —piensa Tommy encaminándose hacia su hogar, suponiendo que Hoagie estará "haciendo sus deberes", lo que se traduce a "jugando con sus videojuegos en su dormitorio con la excusa que es muy inteligente para estudiar", que su madre no considera válido. Puede que Hoagie ya sea mayor pero, en ocasiones, sigue comportándose como un niño—. _Bueno, tal vez juegue conmigo si se lo pido._ »

A pesar de que le avergüenza admitirlo cuando están en el parque, su madre dice que es a causa de la adolescencia. No le cree mucho, para Tommy su hermano mayor es un completo amargado y tacaño.

Avaro porque no le da la mitad de su mesada.

::

 **Primera vez que escribo algo sobre Tommy, es un amor, queriendo cuidar a Hoagie.**

 **Como a Tommy no le interesa saber el nombre de los bravucones de su hermano ni se los ha aprendido.**


	24. Kani

KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

Y aquí está el final de ésta historia.

Espero que la disfruten.

::

Kani Sanban.

Porque toda la culpa recae en _él_ , no en su querida hija pequeña.

::

Tal vez –cabe la remota posibilidad– de que haya demasiado duro con ella; cierto, quiere lo mejor para sus hijas pero, ¿no quiere bajar a ver lo regalos que le mandó Santa Claus? Bueno, es entendible, sigue enfurruñada con él por el –en opinión de ella– injusto castigo. No obstante, en el fondo sabe que se lo tiene bien merecido. ¡Fugarse de casa! ¡Por más de un mes! ¿Está claro que tuvo ni la menor idea de lo que sintió cuando la vio en su recamara, la noche siguiente de que se fueran sus visitas?

—Kani —dice Genki, llamando a su esposo. Él la mira, por encima del periódico—, deberías hablar con Mushi. Al menos tiene que salir de su habitación; es Navidad.

— ¿Y yo porqué tendría que hacer eso? —Pregunta retóricamente, Genki entorna los ojos— Mushi sabe que se lo tiene bien merecido, así aprenderá a no fugarse de casa con ningún noviecito.

Noviecito.

Se estremece con sólo pensar en sus dos preciosas y estimadas, naturalmente amadas, hijas con algún… cualquiera, aprovechado, abusador y pegajosa molestia; mientras él esté con vida no permitirá que ningún varón se le acerque con la intención de querer algo más que una entendible amistad.

—Porque eres su padre —responde— y con el carácter de Mushi, no pasará mucho tiempo para que haga alguna travesura.

« _Que haga lo que se le dé su real gana_ —piensa Kani, pasando la página del periódico— _. Seguro que fue ése tal Sandy quien corrompió a mi querida Mushi, mi dulce niñita no pensaría en escaparse si no fuese por alguna mala influencia pululando a su alrededor; además, Mushi está demasiado pequeña para entender lo que significa la palabra: novio._ »

—Al menos podrías convencerla de comerse unas galletitas —"aconseja" Genki con voz "dulce".

Lo que en realidad ha sido una orden directa, dicha con tono autoritario y que no admite replicas.

Kani suelta un bufido.

—Bien, lo haré —murmura sabiendo que, cuando su esposa se enoja, puede tener un peor temperamento que él suyo. Y eso ya es mucho a tomar en cuenta—. Pero no prometo quedarme con ella.

« _Probablemente tenga razón. Quizá me excedí con Mushi, después de todo no fue culpa suya_ —emite un suave gruñido, recordando al chiquillo con el que pilló a su inofensiva pequeñita, entiéndase Mushi, cuando fue de compras al súper mercado. Todavía no es capaz de olvidar –ni quiere, por si acaso– el enojo que sintió: el muy aprovechado le estuvo tomando su mano, ¿quién se creyó que era para andarse con tales confianzas?— _: es de ése ingrato corrompe encantadoras hijas pequeñas, comúnmente conocido como "el rey Sandy"._ »

—Oh, eres tú —menciona con desinterés Mushi, cuando lo ve entrar a su recamara.

Kani suspira.

—Genki quiere que te comas algunas galletas —indica señalándolas, en la bandeja que anda. Mushi le mira mal—. No te habría castigado si no hubieses fugado _con semejante compañía oportuna_ —enfatiza las últimas palabras.

— ¡Su nombre es Sandy! —grita Mushi, irritada— ¡SANDY!

::

 **¡Hola, chicos!**

 **Independiente de quiénes sean los respectivos novios de Kuki y Mushi, para mí (y con la personalidad de su padre), Kani se armará una bronca monumental.**

 **Esto transcurre después de la fuga de Operación: V.E.N.G.A.N.Z.A.**


End file.
